jdf2pfandomcom-20200213-history
Skysong
Playstyle *Support (Healer) *Ranged Combat *Low HP *Medium Defense *Low Attack Background Skysong is another of the main factions standing for Good. They closely follow the teachings of their Buddhist order, focusing on self-growth and peaceful interactions with the rest of the world. Their teachings allow them to harness the power of their mantras to heal and aid in combat. A Skysong Follower is unassuming, but powerful in battle. They are the only Faction with the innate ability to heal, and can aid with other status buffs and skills. However, their physical prowess is diminished. Skysong Equips Skysong Equips Skills Tier 1 *Mojon Tamer 9 *Enlightened Ruler 3 - *Sorrow's Blessing 12 - *Muscle Control (0-8) - *Bodhi Tree (0-9) - *Blessing of Prosperity (0-6) - *Recitation (0-9) - *Charity's Salvation (0-5) *Lion's Roar (0-9) - Tier 2 *Wisdom of Scriptures (0-9) - Read from the holiest of the Skysong's scriptures to teach your foes the error of their ways. This has the odd side effect of making your target sleepy. *Charge (0-3) - Sprint forward to engage your target. This burst of energy will also rejuvenate your Health. This ability cannot be used while you are mounted. *High Aspirations (0-12) - Buddha taught us to heal the world through knowledge and understanding. This technique heals a single a target. *Soul Mirror (0-5) - The ability to see your foes' souls has many uses, including the ability to anticipate their actions. Passive. *The Four Elements - Fire (0-8) - Learning to control fire is a hazardous process. The result is disciples who can briefly resist what others would consider disabling torture. Self-Blessing. *Infinite Mercy (0-5) - Your great benevolence energizes your companions, increasing both their Health and your own. Blessing (Party only, centered on Caster) *Diamond Sutra (0-9) - One of the most powerful and sacred techniques documented in the Skysong scriptures. *The Four Elements - Wind (0-8) - Mastery of wind gives you a limited control of air, and with it the ability to dampen deafening sounds all around you for a period of time. Self blessing. *Sea of Sorrow (0-9) - Drown your enemies in a sea of sorrows. This damages targets all around you, and steadily decreases their spirit. Tier 3 *Tainted Scripture (0-9) - A Scripture that evades evil. Attack a ranged target, causing consistent loss of HP. *Guardian of Earth (0-3) - Legendary spell of the God of Earth. Increases max critstrike damage. Passive. *Glowing Aura (0-12) - Cast a spell using goodwill. Heals self and surrounding targets. Blessing (Allies, Target) *Scripture of Mercy (0-8) - A scripture that disperses pain and sorrow. Consistently restores HP for a brief period. Defence is increased. Self-Blessing. *The Four Elements - Water (0-8) - The essence of all scriptures. Eases pain. Increases Paralyze RES for a short period of time. Self-Blessing. *Bodhi's Protector (0-5) - Enhances all with the strength of God. Increases target's DEF. Blessing (Allies, Self). *Self-Destruct (0-9) - You're going down with me! Damages caster to deal a large amount of damage to target. *The Four Elements - Earth (0-9) - The essence of all scriptures. Eases pain. Increases Stun RES for a short period of time. Self-Blessing. *Spiritual Exchange (0-9) - Benevolence heals the world. Completely drains caster's Spirit and partially drain caster's HP. Deals a large amount of damage to surrounding targets. Tier 4 *Lotus Pluck (0-9) - Use this wonderful skill freely. Attacks a ranged target to decrease ACC. *Demon Blast (0-3) - Use a holy word to dispel evil. Has a chance to dispel a negative effect. Recovers HP when cast successfully. Self-Blessing. *Sukhavati Incantation (0-12) - Sweep evil from your soul to cleanse your sins. God's light shines upon you. Heals target, constantly restorin HP. Blessing (Allies, Self). *Sutra of the Heart (0-8) - Truth will enlighten you. Constantly restores targets HP. Blessing (Allies, self). *Eclipse (0-8) - God's wrath covers the world. Decreases the critstrike rate and max critstrike damage of multiple targets. Curse (Multi-Target). *Karmic Cycle (0-8) Every action has a consequence. Reflects a small portion of damage for a brief period. Self-Blessing. *The Six Cycles (0-9) - The six cycles of hell. Attacks a ranged target 6 times. *Passage of Salvation (0-9) - A secret Skysong spell. Increases magical damage of surrounding allies. When active, array has a 25% chance to reset caster's and allies' cooldown on Skysong skills that have a cooldown timer of 6 seconds or more. Array Effect. *Hopeful Wish (0-9) - A spell God uses to cleanse the world. Attacks multiple ranged targets 3 times. Tier 5 *Sayings of Bodhi (0-6) - An ancient Skysong mystery. Attacks a ranged target 4 times. *Fawin Wisdom (0-5) - Skysong's best skill. Constantly restores HP in a brief period. Increases AP. Self-Blessing. *The 10,000 Things (0-4) - There are souls in the world that are guarded by heaven. Instantly heals nearby targets. *Immeasurable Truth (0-2) - No one completely understands the sayings of God. Attacks multiple ranged targets. Deals damage three times. Tome skills Oblivion *Raja's Analogy (0-1) *Deep Thoughts (0-2) *Elaborate Details (0-3) *Lion's Mane (0-3) *Instinctive Defense (0-2) *Sunken Mirror (0-2) *Endless Woe (0-3) *Degree of Kalpa (0-3) *Rooted Sequence (0-3) *Earth and Sky (0-2) *Physical Void (0-2) *Spirit Matter (0-2) *Higher Consciousness (0-4) *Rasaya Sky (0-2) *Moi Retribution (0-2) *Bodan Spirit (0-2) *Divine Dance (0-4) Justice *Demonic Exorcism (0-1) *Existential Plight (0-2) *Blissful Reincarnation (0-2) *Shady Bodhi (0-3) *Unbound Scripture (0-3) *Dhyana Skies (0-2) *Fanwin Heart (0-3) *Bodhi's Attendant (0-2) *Tricks of the Trade (0-3) *Honest Attendant (0-2) *Words of Love (0-2) *Sudden Realization (0-2) *Dispel Morale (0-4) *Erratic Course (0-3) *Fohjo Sage (0-2) *Divine Retribution (0-3) *Bodhi's Law (0-3) Xen *Maxim of Protection (0-3) *Benevolent Heart (0-1) *Cherished Wish (0-2) *Worldly Attachments (0-2) *Wheels of Change (0-3) *Blissful Ode (0-2) *Common Understanding (0-2) *Sympathy (0-2) *Solid Development (0-3) *Prayer of Restoration (0-2) *Medicinal Practise (0-3) *Demonic Illusions (0-2) *Spring Dew (0-4) *Soul Blossom (0-2) *Conch Mystery (0-3) *Song of Light (0-2) *Bodhi's Thunder (0-4) *more about skysongs > http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HLGgFc4vds Category:Skysong Class Category:Class